Should I Stop Masturbating?
'''Should I Stop Masturbating?' is the eighty-fourth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Well, I don't know what Melvin was on about, but what the fuck do black people still like Naruto for? I have friends in college who still play the fighters. Is it an obligation at this point? from Diepod *Woolie: All I know is, a mutual friend we have was getting into while we were on the way out and we couldn't stop him. I assume he found his way out by now. *Liam: You know what I love? Black Kingdom Hearts cosplayers. Q: Was Mechwarrior 2 running on DOSBox? from Jacob *Woolie: Yes it was. The end. Q: I notice that when people play games they always, whenever possible, try their best to avoid the critical path in order to search for goodies and other secrets. How much do game designers think about this when making their games? It feels like it could rob a game of it's urgency and perhaps damper the experience. What are your opinions on avoiding the critical path? from Cell Splitter *Matt: This was really bad in Evil Within. *Pat: You should always indicate where progression is but getting the player to look where you want them to is incredibly difficult. The way The Order 1886 does audio logs is the worst ever. *Woolie: I think that I like the idea of lots of discoverables but it clearly indicates where progression is. *Liam: If every game had "don't go the progression way" stuff, I would get fed up really quick. Q: Matt, who's your favorite Bond girl? from DrinkMoxie *Matt: Vesper from Casino Royale because she actually affected the later movies Q: I've been out of the Gundam game since the nineties, what's a good series outside the original? from Unknown *Matt: Gundam SEED *Pat: Gundam SEED *Woolie: I've been out of the game as well. If you don't care about timelines, Gundam Reconguista in G is apparently good. Gundam Build Fighters and ''Build Fighters TRY *Liam: Unicorn Q: What games were saved by their art style? from Joseph Johnson *Matt: , Okami, not saved but it looked worse before the water color *Pat: Child of Light, -original release of DmC: Devil May Cry, SaGa Frontier 2 *Woolie: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, Jet Set Radio, No More Heroes *Liam: Valiant Hearts, Lords of Shadow 2, Elite Beat Agents, The Order 1886 Q: Has there ever been a good moment in a game you played privately that you wish you had recorded? - from Michael *Matt: In the first Assassin's Creed some sort of collision glitch on the mountains and a horse caused me to become invincible and a bunch a soldiers started attacking me, the horse dies and falls through the world and Altair gets stuck in the ground. First time I played Resident Evil Code Veronica, I was finishing the arctic base and I didn't manage my ammo and weapons much so I didn't have much going into the Nosferatu fight, and I killed him with the last bullet in the last gun I had. *Pat: Shadow of the Colossus colossus number eleven in which, due to the lock on being exact and me being able to be on top of it when it came out of the ground, Agro's body got clipped onto one of it's wings and I was riding Agro on top of it. Red Dead Redemption carriages flying off into space. *Woolie: Fighting the fifth colossus in Shadow of the Colossus, losing my grip and tumbling back to catch it's tail. My original fight with The End in Snake Eater. *Liam: When I was playing BurnOut Paradise, all the physics bugs in there. I beasted a guy in Kirby Air Ride in a money match. When I beat Oregon Trail on my first time. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Continue playing Ori and the Blind Forest and I'm going to Miami on Thursday *Pat: Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Final Fantasy Type-0 HD *Woolie: Playing a game I can't talk about because I want to make a video with it, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, and re-watching the Gundam Zeta movies *Liam: Final Fantasy Type-0 HD and Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Trivia *The music used in the outro is Roller Mobster from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:Podcast Episodes